


I keep walking on broken glass for you

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, in summer because its better ok?, mate, post season one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza con su padre entrando en casa, cansado como siempre, cogiendo una cerveza del frigorífico mientras Stiles termina de cocer la pasta, cuando suelta la pregunta del millón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I keep walking on broken glass for you

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic lo que pasa durante la primera temporada es antes del verano porque así ha salido, so SUE ME. Así lo siento por lo poco que hay de Lydia, la adoro y tal, pero es que me ha salido así. Un poco fluffy también. Y AU…un poco bastante. Lo del Jackson/Scott es porque estoy convencida que Jackson necesita que le toquen (no de esa manera) casi todo el tiempo por su nuevo estatus en la manada y Scott puede que le caiga un poco mejor, o algo. QUE SÉ YO.

**I keep walking on broken glass for you**

i

Es Stiles el que abre la puerta a pesar que su padre le ha advertido que si se mueve del sofá, dónde debería de estar descansando porque aún no se le ha pasado el efecto de los calmantes (hola brazo roto y puntos en la frente), le va a castigar hasta que tenga dieciocho años y vaya a la universidad. Stiles cree que su padre es un exagerado. Solo estaba en el bosque, con Scott, Jackson y Derek, corriendo, intentando alcanzarles porque él no es un hombre lobo y no es tan rápido. Se ha caído por un pequeño desnivel (uno que debería de tener algún tipo de señal, en opinión de Stiles), solo se ha hecho daño en el brazo y en la cabeza. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber muerto allí si no llega a ser por Derek, porque será todo lo aterrorizador y espeluznante que pueda parecer, pero le ha sacado de ahí, le ha llevado al hospital y hasta que su padre no ha llegado no se ha movido de su lado.  
Recuerda haber escuchado algunos trozos de conversación entre su padre y Derek, algo como “gracias” “deberías cuidarte” e “insisto, Hale”. Stiles no sabía que era todo aquello hasta que al abrir la puerta de su casa, ve a Derek, empapado, sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar.  
Algo en su cabeza suma dos más dos y antes de que Derek pueda abrir la boca, Stiles gira la cabeza y grita a su padre.  
-Papá, pon otro plato en la mesa, Derek está aquí.

ii

Todo empieza con su padre entrando en casa, cansado como siempre, cogiendo una cerveza del frigorífico mientras Stiles termina de cocer la pasta, cuando suelta la pregunta del millón.  
-¿Dónde vive Derek Hale?  
Stiles tiene muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, puede decirle a su padre que Derek vive en la casa de los Hale, lleno de ceniza y recuerdos, que vive en un motel a la salida de la ciudad o que se buscó hace un par de meses un apartamento. Stiles puede decirle que no lo sabe, pero en vez de eso dice “por qué quieres saberlo” y entra un poco en pánico porque piensa que ha pasado algo, otra vez, y que tiene que poner en sobre aviso al Alpha.  
-Lo he visto salir de Salvación, con un par de bolsas llenas de ropa y comida precocinada, por eso.  
Stiles abre un poco más de la cuenta los ojos porque pensaba que tenía una herencia o algo parecido. ¿Ha visto su padre el coche que tiene Derek? No todo el mundo se puede permitir ese tipo de coche. Además, si mal no lo recuerda, los Hale era una familia acomodada de Beacon Hills, los negocios les iban bien.  
-No sé-contesta.  
Y esa es la verdad. No sabe nada de Derek Hale salvo que su familia está muerta, que es el nuevo Alpha y Scott está enfadado con él porque no le dejó matar a su tío. Sabe que Derek estuvo en Nueva York después del incendio y que Laura era su hermana mayor, que está enterrada detrás de la casa, junto con las cenizas del resto de su familia y el cuerpo de Peter.   
Pero Stiles no sabe dónde realmente vive o qué come, porque es mejor ignorar toda esa información, no cuando significa tener que pensar en Derek veinticuatro horas al día.  
-Bueno, debería de buscarse algún tipo de trabajo y un lugar decente dónde vivir.  
-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?  
-No creas que no sé que ves a Derek Hale.  
-Eso ha sonado fatal y no veo a Derek, es nuestro amigo.  
-Ajá-responde su padre como si lo que le estuviera contando fuera algo que no supiera.  
-Nos ayuda con economía-miente como un bellaco y su padre se ríe.  
La conversación debería de haberse zanjado ahí de no ser porque dos semanas más tarde su padre vuelve del trabajo algo enfadado por culpa de Mike, el de la gasolinera.  
-No quiere darle trabajo a Hale-responde cuando Stiles le pregunta qué ha pasado.-En parte lo entiendo, pero todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.  
-Y no es como si hubiera sido imputado por algo que ni siquiera hizo-dice Stiles apoyando a su padre.  
-Exacto.  
Puede que cuando Stiles va a casa de Derek al día siguiente, su padre le dé un tupperware con lo que sobró de la cena de la noche anterior. Derek le mira como si le hubiera crecido un brazo.  
-No es que nos des pena ni nada de eso, pero mi padre está preocupado por ti, por alguna extraña razón, y ¿sabes que si sigues comiendo esa clase de porquería que comes vas a acabar teniendo un ataque al corazón? No, espera ¿podéis tener un ataque al corazón?  
Derek coge el tupper de las manos de Stiles y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entre.  
-Gracias.  
Su padre no deja de insistir en invitar a Derek a cenar e incluso a quedarse un par de días con ellos, pero Derek siempre se niega y Stiles acaba por llevarle comida recién hecha o sobras del día anterior.  
Así hasta la tarde en la que Stiles se cae por un desnivel, acaba en el hospital y Derek se presenta en su casa, empapado, como un perro perdido. Podría hacer un chiste fácil, pero dada la situación lo mejor que hace en ese momento es callarse y cerrar la puerta tras Derek.

iii

Su padre le manda a la ducha y Stiles se dedica a buscarle ropa limpia que le pueda estar bien. Encuentra una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal de su padre, de cuando estaba en la academia de policía, siglos atrás. La camiseta está algo desteñida pero está seguro que no hay nada mejor en el montón de cajas que hay en el cuarto de invitados. Su padre está apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras Stiles rebusca.  
-Deberíamos de hacer algo con estas cajas.  
-¿Llevarlas al trastero?  
-Tirarlas.  
Stiles rueda los ojos. Hay cosas que ya no sirven, juguetes de Stiles, ropa antigua, libros que son demasiado viejos para que los sostengan entre sus manos y cosas que pertenecían a su madre. No es la primera vez que discuten sobre qué hacer con esas cosas, pero Stiles siempre quiere tenerlas cerca, aunque sea dos habitaciones más allá de la suya.   
-Mañana puedo cargar algunas cajas al trastero-su padre abre la boca para protestar.-Las que no pesan, al menos. Derek puede ayudarme.  
-Querrás decir que Derek va a llevar las cajas y tú le vas a decir dónde colocarlas. Te recuerdo que tienes el brazo roto-le dice señalando la escayola.-Esta noche puede quedarse en el sillón y cuando haya movido las cajas, se quedará aquí.  
-¿Tú has visto lo alto que es? ¡No cabría ni encogiendo las piernas!  
-Entonces que se quede en tu habitación, puedo sacar el colchón que Scott usa cuando se quedaba a dormir.  
-O me puedo quedar yo en el sillón, no es que vaya a ser la primera vez; y tengo insomnio, no sería justo despertarle si tengo que bajar a la cocina o al salón.   
La puerta del cuarto de baño se abre antes de que su padre pueda contestarle, y Stiles sale de la habitación de invitados con la ropa colgado del brazo bueno. Cuando ve a Derek en medio del pasillo, mojado y con una toalla no demasiado grande alrededor de su cintura, no puede evitar mirarle de arriba abajo. Derek le observa agarrando con fuerza la toalla.  
-Stiles, dale la ropa a Derek, va a coger una pulmonía esperando-dice su padre sacándole de sus pensamientos nada puros.-La cena va a estar en cinco minutos, os espero abajo.  
Se acerca en dos zancadas y le tiende la ropa, volviendo a sonrojarse al tenerle tan cerca, oliendo a su champú. Derek las coge, rozando sus manos.  
-Puedes quedarte esta noche en mi cama-dice casi atragantándose, muy bien Stiles.-Mientras averiguamos que vamos a hacer con la habitación de invitados. Mi padre iba a sacar el colchón que usa Scott cuando se quedaba, pero no creo que te haga gracia tener que oler a Scott mientras duermes, así que te quedas en mi cama y yo me quedo en el sillón porque no sé qué comías cuando eras pequeño, pero de ninguna manera vas a caber y he dormido suficientes veces allí para saber qué postura es la más cómoda.  
-No tienes por qué…  
-Calla, además tengo insomnio y estás en mi casa, así que ya sabes, mi casa mis reglas, amigo.  
Derek hace un gesto raro con la boca y no es hasta que Stiles está abajo, ayudando a su padre a poner la mesa, o intentar ayudar porque su padre no quiere que haga nada, cuando se da cuenta que Derek le ha sonreído. 

iv

Es un poco raro tener a Derek en casa, ya no tiene que cocinar para dos personas, si no para tres y Derek come por cinco porque parece que hace mucho tiempo que nadie cocina en su vida. Tiene un nudo en la garganta de pensar en cómo ha vivido hasta ahora y entiende perfectamente la preocupación de su padre. Descubre como le gusta el café la primera mañana, con poca leche y bastante azúcar, que su comida favorita son las patatas gratinadas con chuletas de cerdo y que es bastante bueno arreglando cosas.  
Derek no se queda de brazos cruzados en casa de Stiles. Cada mañana lleva a Stiles al instituto, aunque el primer día fuese bastante incomodo todo. Tiene el brazo roto y no puede conducir y su padre no va a confiar la seguridad de su hijo a Scott, por mucho que su mejor amigo insista. Derek le lleva y le recoge, después de clases, y ya no le mira como si fuera un extraterrestre o como si quisiera matarle mientras duerme, a veces van a hacer juntos la compra y la gente les observa, pero a Stiles siempre le ha importado un comino la gente. A Derek parece que también le importe poco porque nunca dice nada de las miradas curiosas y de los cuchicheos.   
Muchas veces Stiles quiere andar y le pide que no le recoja, no es como si tuviera cinco años, tiene casi diecisiete y sabe cuidarse él solo; y cuando llega a casa, todo está recogido y limpio, y Derek está sentado delante de la televisión, como si todavía no se encontrara cómodo en la casa, tenso y fuera de lugar.   
-¿Me ayudas con los deberes?-es lo que dice Stiles y antes que pueda empezar a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, Derek ha cogido la mochila de su hombro y le está guiando hasta el cuarto.  
Derek es bueno con la economía y después de que Stiles haya preguntado un par de veces, le acaba confesando que la tuvo como asignatura en la universidad, que era odiosa porque terminaba muy tarde y Laura siempre le estaba esperando con la cena recién hecha.  
Es la primera vez que Stiles le escucha hablar de Laura. La expresión del rostro de Derek se suaviza cuando lo hace y Stiles atesora ese momento como si fuese el más importante del mundo.

v

Siguen saliendo a correr al bosque, aunque Stiles no les pueda seguir, continua con el brazo roto y ya lo ha intentado dos veces y las dos veces a acabado sentado bajo el porche de la casa de los Hale porque Derek le ha amenazado con mandarle a su casa de una patada. Scott y Jackson a veces se quedan cerca de la casa y Derek les vigila, al lado de Stiles como si no quisiera que se sintiese solo. Allison se une a ellos más veces de las que debería pero Derek, al parecer, ha acabado aceptando que Scott y Allison son ScottyAllison y que no hay forma de separarlos.  
-Hueles a Derek-dice una tarde Jackson recogiendo su camiseta del suelo.  
-Es porque vive conmigo-responde encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Por eso estás sacando sobresaliente en economía?-pregunta.  
Es así como acaban casi todas las tardes, cuando no están entrenando en Lacrosse o corriendo por el bosque, en casa de Stiles, tirados en el salón mientras Derek les explica el temario de economía y todos se callan porque por fin la asignatura tiene sentido. Incluso Scott lo acaba entendiendo.  
Ni siquiera su padre se extraña cuando muchas tardes llega del trabajo y se encuentra a unos pocos adolescentes rodeando a Derek en la mesa del salón, haciendo los deberes. Su padre no sabe que esta es la nueva familia de Derek. Puede que no reemplace a la suya, jamás lo hará, pero ya no está tan solo como antes. 

vi

Su mejor amigo le mira, cuando están en el instituto, como si Stiles estuviera guardándose un secreto que no quiere compartir con nadie más, ni siquiera con él. Puede que tenga razón.  
-Sé que Jackson te lo ha dicho un par de veces, pero apestas a Derek.  
-Y sé que sabes que vive en mi casa, no sé de qué te sorprendes.  
-Pero hueles a él, toda tu ropa, y-Scott hace un movimiento con la nariz-tu pelo también.  
-Es mi champú, Derek lo usa cuando se ducha. Si quieres le digo que no se duche y así deja de oler como yo-dice abriendo la taquilla.  
-Puedes cambiarte la marca.  
-Pero era antes mío-se queja.  
-No sé tío, es algo muy raro, que quieres que te diga, tú hueles a él y Derek huele a ti. Es bastante incomodo.  
-¿Cómo de incómodo? Incomodo nivel puede que sea atractivo a tíos heteros o incomodo nivel puede que haya llegado el momento en el que Derek se marche de mi casa.  
-Incómodo nivel que hasta yo me he dado cuenta que algo pasa entre vosotros.  
-No pasa nada entre Derek y yo.  
-Por supuesto que sí-dice Jackson apareciendo de la nada.-Puedo oler toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta que tenéis a kilómetros de distancia. Estoy seguro que Lydia en el hospital también puede hacerlo.  
Stiles rueda los ojos cerrando la taquilla con fuerza. Entre Derek y él no hay nada, ni siquiera una tensión sexual no resuelta porque simplemente Derek es el tipo de personas que nunca se fijaría en Stiles. Y vale, puede que ya no quiera arrancarle la cabeza con sus propios incisivos, pero no puede esperar otra cosa encima de que viven bajo el mismo techo. Pero, ¿tensión sexual?   
No, por favor.  
-Por lo menos admite que te gusta-dice Jackson apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Scott.  
Desde que Jackson se convirtió en hombre lobo, su actitud no ha dejado de ser la misma que antes, sigue aterrorizando a los pequeños, sigue siendo co capitán de Lacrosse junto con Scott y sigue siendo igual de gilipollas. Lo único que ha cambiado es su actitud hacia Stiles y Scott y pueda que tenga que ver con su estatus en la manada o que Derek le ha amenazado un par de veces con matarle si no se comporta como es debido con ellos. De ahí a que Jackson se una a sus conversaciones, a que no les empuje cuando pasan a su lado y que de vez en cuando les pase un brazo por el hombro o haga eso de apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Scott.  
-No tengo que admitir nada-dice Stiles.  
-Negarlo empeora las cosas.  
-No hay nada que negar.   
-Por supuesto, amigo-asiente Jackson.  
Stiles se sonroja. Derek es una presencia constante en su vida con la que ha aprendido a vivir. No solo porque esté en su casa, si no porque está ayudando a Scott y de forma indirecta a Stiles. Además le protege y le ha salvado la vida un par de veces. Es agradecimiento lo que siente por él, y admiración por cómo es capaz de seguir adelante a pesar de lo que ha sufrido. No puede negar que sea atractivo, cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara puede verlo claramente.   
Derek no le gusta. De verdad que no.

vii

Una tarde llega a casa y Derek no está. Sus cosas siguen en la habitación de invitados pero él no y el coche tampoco.   
-Está trabajando-dice su padre entrando en la cocina.-Por si te lo preguntabas.  
-Eso está bien-sonríe.- ¿Dónde?  
-En una cafetería, pero algo es algo.  
-Eso significa que su café va a ser mejor que el mío- Stiles hace pucheros y su padre se ríe.-Me alegro por él, pero va a ser raro no tenerle todas las tardes aquí.  
-Stiles, Derek no estaba aquí cuando estabas en clase.  
-¿Ah, no?  
-Salía todas las mañanas a buscar trabajo y a veces iba a la casa-explica su padre como si lo hubiera estado siguiendo.  
-Espera, tú le has estado siguiendo-le acusa Stiles.  
-No.  
-Te conozco.  
-No le he seguido, Stiles. Lo sé porque me ha pedido ayuda un par de veces y porque siempre me lleva café a la estación.  
Stiles se sienta en el borde de la cama.  
-¿En serio?-su padre asiente.- ¿Ayuda con qué?  
-Quería saber el nombre de un par de constructoras. Creo que quiere derribar la casa y hacer algo en los terrenos.  
-Oh.  
Stiles no tenía ni idea. No es que Derek sea una persona habladora. De hecho con Stiles habla pocas veces al día a pesar que Stiles no para de preguntarle sobre las dinámicas de las manadas o de contarle cómo le ha ido el instituto. Se alegra de que por lo menos, con su padre hable más.   
-¿No lo sabías?  
-No tenía la menor idea.  
-Pensé que erais amigos-dice frunciendo el ceño.  
-Lo somos, pero no habla mucho conmigo. Es una persona muy poco comunicadora.  
-Stiles, cualquier persona a tu lado parece poco comunicadora.  
-Muy gracioso.  
Cuando Derek aparece más tarde, ojeras en los ojos y oliendo a café, Stiles le pregunta qué tal le ha ido su primer día de trabajo.  
-No ha sido el primer día-dice sentándose en la silla del comedor.-Ha sido el tercero.  
-Perdona pero no tengo el boletín con las últimas noticias de la vida de Derek Hale-comenta Stiles cerrando el libro de literatura y levantándose para coger la comida del microondas para Derek.-Espero que te guste la menestra de verduras porque hemos llegado a un punto en el que puede que tu colesterol esté a niveles desorbitados y no quiero tener la culpa de que acabes teniendo un ataque, aunque nunca me contestaste si vosotros tenéis también ataques.  
-Mi abuelo murió de un ataque al corazón.-Stiles abre la boca y casi tira el plato al suelo.-Era el Alpha.  
-Lo siento.  
Derek se encoge de hombros y le quita el plato de las manos de Stiles.  
-Tenía dos años, no me acuerdo de él.  
Stiles se sienta a su lado. Su padre tiene turno de noche esta semana y ha dejado una lista de compra que Stiles y Derek tienen que hacer para la barbacoa del domingo.  
-A veces no entiendo como funcionas-dice Stiles de repente. Derek deja de comer para mirarle confuso.-Has perdido a toda tu familia en un incendio y luego tu tío casi nos mata a todos. Aún así has salido a delante. Quieres pasar desapercibido pero estas dispuesto a salvar la vida de todas las personas que lo necesiten.  
-Stiles…  
-No, es verdad, Derek. No es justo que creas que no merezcas la pena o que todos los cumplidos que la gente te hace son porque les das lástima. No lo haces, te envidian porque no son capaces de ser tan fuertes como tú. Yo te envidio.  
Lo ha dicho tan rápido que no se ha dado cuenta que Derek le ha agarrado del brazo y que le está mirando con cierta ternura.  
-Eres tú al que admiro, Stiles. A nadie más.  
Antes que Stiles pueda protestar, Derek le suelta del brazo y suena el teléfono.

 

viii

La barbacoa es honor a uno de los compañeros de su padre que se retira. Hay limonada y cerveza fría en una de las neveras portátiles que Stiles ha sacado del trastero. Las hamburguesas están en la parrilla y ha convencido a su padre de que por lo menos compre algunas verduras para acompañar. Scott, Allison y Jackson también están en la pequeña fiesta, y Derek termina de trabajar en una hora. Stiles todavía siente esa pequeña presión en el pecho cada vez que recuerda como Derek le miró de esa forma y le dijo que le admiraba.  
A él.  
Stiles no tiene nada que admirar. Vale, es bueno cuidando de su padre y de sus amigos, pero es algo que normal para él, nada extraordinario. No entiende que tiene eso de especial.   
Mientras esperan a que se hagan la carne, acaban todos sentados en un pequeño círculo, alejados de los adultos, jugando a las cartas. El verano está apretando con fuerza en Beacon Hills este año y Stiles está deseando que Allison les invite a todos a la piscina que sabe que tiene. No sabe cuánto tiempo han estado sentados en esa posición pero cuando se levantan para comer, las piernas se resienten y Derek está ayudando a su padre, sonriendo a los invitados. Puede que Stiles le mire con la boca abierta y el pulso un poco acelerado.   
Es Jackson el que le hace salir del trance.  
-Deberías controlarte, señor no-sé-de-qué-hablas-no-me-gusta-Derek-Hale. Puedo oír tu pulso. Y si yo puedo, Derek también.  
Malditos hombres lobos.  
Scott sonríe de medio lado y Allison coloca un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Se sientan en una de las mesas de plástico que anoche Derek sacó del garaje, se sirven algo de limonada y Scott anuncia que va a por comida.  
-Gracias, camarero.-sonríe Stiles-Trae para la mesa la verdura, mi padre ha pasado de ella completamente.  
-Deberías levantarte-dice Derek a su espalda. Y no, Stiles no salta en la silla.-Mover las piernas, ya sabes.  
-Estoy inválido-contesta moviendo el brazo escayolado.  
-Tu padre me ha dicho que no puede llevarte mañana a que te quiten la escayola, así que te llevo yo.  
Escucha a Jackson atragantarse con la limonada. Idiota.  
-¿No trabajas?  
-Mañana es mi día libre.  
-Oh. Bueno, siempre me puede llevar Scott o su madre, no tienes que sacrificar tu día libre por mí.  
Derek coloca una mano sobre el pelo de Stiles y lo revuelve un poco.  
-No seas tonto.  
Pasan diez minutos hasta que Derek quita la mano de su cabeza. No es que haya estado contando el tiempo ni nada de eso.

ix

Volver a tener su brazo disponible es lo mejor del mundo y una sensación extraña. Es como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, ya se puede rascar pero cada vez que deja caer la mano izquierda sobre el brazo derecho piensa que en cualquier momento va a tener que morderse la boca por el dolor.  
La escayola del brazo es una metáfora de Derek, claramente. En la misma semana que se la quitan, Derek se muda a un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, nada lujoso, solo dos habitaciones con un cuarto de baño, cocina y salón. Stiles no lo ha visto, todavía, pero su padre le asegura que Derek va a estar bien y que está cerca del trabajo. Además, Derek va a poder seguir yendo a casa a cenar siempre que quiera.  
La sensación de no tener a Derek en su casa es tan rara como la de no tener escayola en el brazo. Cada vez que pasa por la habitación de Derek, antes conocida como la de invitados, tiene que aguantarse las ganas de entrar, echarse sobre la cama y aspirar su olor. Es, en esos momentos, cuando Stiles sabe lo jodido que está por Derek y la sola idea le hace gracia.  
Su vida sentimental siempre ha girado en torno a Lydia, ni siquiera le han besado y hasta hace un par de meses estaba seguro que no era atractivo para nadie. La sola posibilidad de tener algo con Derek le dan nauseas y ganas de correr la maratón. Da gracias al cielo que Derek ya no esté en la casa porque pensar en tener que hablar con él o encontrarlo en el pasillo tras salir de la ducha no sería bueno para su situación.  
Stiles se siente frustrado. Sentimental y sexualmente hablando. Intenta buscar una explicación lógica a lo que le está pasando, pregunta a internet pero las respuestas a “creo que estoy enamorado del Alpha” no son muy satisfactorias. Tiene que limpiar el historial por si a su padre le da por usar el ordenador, o peor, por si Derek aparece por su ventana y decide usarlo él.  
Podría morir de la vergüenza.  
También intenta hablarlo con Scott y Jackson, pero los dos hacen muecas de horror cuando Stiles les propone el problema. Allison sonríe con dulzura y le dice que hable con Derek.  
-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no, y no creo que vaya a pasar eso.  
-Ya, bueno, dejemos esa posibilidad como la última de todas ¿vale?-dice Stiles metiéndose en la boca un puñado de patatas fritas.-Pensemos en cómo puedo evitar el tema hasta que sea imposible.  
-Oh, Stiles. No puedes evitarle.  
Lo peor de todo, es que Allison tiene razón. Evitarle sería levantar sospechas, así que no deja de ir a las reuniones de la manada. La primera de esa semana la hacen en los terrenos de los Hale, máquinas de construcción al lado y todo.  
-Me alegro que hayas decidido hacer algo con la casa-dice Stiles saludando cuando sale del coche.  
-Voy a construir una más pequeña, dos plantas y cuatro habitaciones para que cuando nos quedemos no tengáis que dormir en sacos en el suelo, puede que también una piscina pequeña para el verano y un porche lo suficientemente grande para poder poner una mesa y sillas ahí.  
-La estás construyendo para nosotros-dice. Derek se encoge de hombros.-Tranquilo no le diré a nadie que nos quieres tanto como para construirnos una casa.  
Derek le da un pequeño empujón, pero sonríe y a Stiles le encantaría volver a ver esa sonrisa todos los días.  
-No es solo para vuestro disfrute.  
-Ya lo sé.

 

x

No evita a Derek, ni evita las cenas en su casa o las visitas de los domingos a casa de Stiles. Evita tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y cada vez que termina alguna sesión de entrenamiento de la manada, Allison le mira como si entendiera lo que pasa. Ella lo tiene fácil, Scott la quiere, le corresponde y aunque sea difícil y su padre quiera matar a su mejor amigo, al final del día puede estar tranquila porque sabe que Scott la quiere.  
Stiles, llegados a este punto, no sabe nada. Lo único que sabe es que la ensalada está a medio hacer y que todavía tiene que calentar la lasaña que hizo esa misma tarde antes de hacer los deberes. Prioridades de la vida, quién le iba a decir.  
Hoy es uno de esos días en los que su padre decide trabajar tres días seguidos, doble turnos y noches. Es una semana difícil para su familia. Hace exactamente tres años que su madre murió de cáncer. Aún así ha hecho lasaña y está pelando la cebolla, porque aunque su padre puede que no aparezca hasta dentro de dos días, es domingo y eso significa que Derek va a venir a cenar.  
Se ha convertido en una tradición extraña desde que se mudó, pero su padre insistió y en realidad las cenas de los domingos son mejores ahora que Derek parece estar más a gusto, porque habla (no demasiado) y sonríe. Además se ha ofrecido a arreglarle el coche a uno de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, por lo que las conversaciones suelen acabar en coches y cosas que Stiles no tiene ni idea pero que no le importaría pegarse una noche en vela delante del ordenador, aprendiendo y leyendo artículos sobre mecánica, si eso significa que Derek va a hablar más.  
Llaman a la puerta y Stiles deja la cebolla en la encimera, se seca un par de lágrimas (putas cebollas) con la manga de la camisa y abre la puerta con la otra mano.  
-¿Por qué estás llorando?-pregunta Derek.  
-Cebollas-Stiles rueda los ojos.-Eh, tienes llaves.  
-Ya no vivo aquí.  
-No seas idiota, te has pasado más de dos meses en mi casa, entrando y saliendo cada vez que querías y ¿ahora llamas a la puerta?  
Derek se encoge de hombros y pasa a la casa rozando el hombro de Stiles. La cocina está llena de cacharros y libros de Stiles, además del portátil.  
-¿Estudiando?-pregunta Derek señalando el cuaderno.  
-Nah, más bien, aburrido como una ostra leyendo el temario de historia y deseando que venga Morfeo y me inyecte un microchip en la cabeza así puedo aprobar el examen de la semana que viene sin tener que estudiar.  
-Deberías de dejar de ver tanta televisión-dice sentándose en una de las sillas.-Y estudiar más.  
-Perdona, mis notas son magnificas.  
-¿Y tu padre?-pregunta evitando el comentario.-El coche no está en la calle.  
-Sinceramente, no creo que vaya a venir a cenar.  
-¿Mucho trabajo?  
-No.  
Derek frunce el ceño pero no añade nada más. Stiles decide que es hora de volver a pensar en terminar la ensalada y en poner en el horno la lasaña para que se caliente. Abre una de las ventanas para que el ambiente se airee pero aún así no deja de lagrimear como un idiota por culpa de la cebolla. Todavía no ha encontrado con una teoría válida de cómo pelar una cebolla sin llorar, a veces el internet le falla en los momentos más cruciales de la vida.  
-Odio pelar cebollas-dice rompiendo el hielo porque si no lo hace él, Derek no va a hablar durante toda la cena y para tener una cena en silencio, Stiles puede hacerlo todas las noches en las que su padre está trabajando o demasiado ocupado ignorando el hecho que esta semana es la peor de sus vidas.-Es lo que más odio en el mundo, eso y estudiar historia, está claro.  
-No tienes por qué poner cebolla en la ensalada.  
-¿Estás loco? Una ensalada sin cebolla es no sé, como un verano sin calor o un batido de fresa sin fresas.   
-Entonces no sé de qué te quejas-responde Derek tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa.  
-Eh, mi casa mis quejas, chaval.  
Escucha un sonido gutural y por un momento piensa que Derek se ha enfadado y que ha gruñido, pero entonces se gira y ve la expresión de su cara, relajada. Derek Hale se ríe casi a carcajada limpia porque Stiles le ha hecho gracia.  
Su corazón se hace más pequeño y a la vez se hincha de orgullo.  
Entonces algo se rompe en su interior, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento para hacerlo. Y ya no es la cebolla, ni la ensalada ni la lasaña. Ni si quiera es Derek que de repente su cara se transforma totalmente y mira a Stiles casi con preocupación.  
Hace tres años, dios mío, tres años y lo único que puede hacer es hundir la cara en sus manos llenas de olor de la maldita y estúpida cebolla, y llorar. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa en el siguiente minuto hasta que no siente el cuero de una chaqueta rozando su cara y unos brazos alrededor de su espalda.  
No es justo que Derek, entre todas las personas, tenga que consolarle. Debería de ser su padre, debería ser Scott o incluso puede que Jackson o Allison, pero no Derek, que también ha perdido a su familia y ahora está rodeado de adolescentes hormonados las veinticuatro horas al día.  
-¿Stiles?  
Al final acaba cediendo en el abrazo y agarra con fuerza la camiseta de Derek, aunque no sea nada justo para él que acabe llena de lágrimas y de frustraciones.   
-Hace tres años que mi madre murió-consigue decir.  
Una de las manos acaba en el cuello de Stiles, sin hacer nada más que manteniéndole contra el pecho de Derek, no está ahí para hacer fuerza o para retirar a Stiles. Está para sostenerle y es ese sentimiento en el que lleva a la segunda oleada de lloros sin pausa durante casi diez minutos.  
Es él quién se retira de Derek sin levantar la cabeza aunque es Derek quién le lleva hasta el salón y le sienta en el sillón marrón.  
-Lo siento-dice colocando una mano en la espalda de Stiles.-No lo sabía.  
-No es que vaya anunciándolo por ahí-contesta Stiles encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrisa. Derek sacude la cabeza.-Mi padre lleva tres días sin pisar la casa o al menos lo hace cuando yo no estoy. Es bastante incomodo tener que vernos y asumir que tenemos que pasar esta semana sin tocar el tema de mi madre.  
-No deberías de estar solo en estos momentos.  
Stiles vuelve a encogerse de hombros. No es que esté solo. Scott puede venir a casa y siempre lo hace en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, pero este año Stiles pensó que iba a ser diferente, que con Derek viniendo el mismo día del aniversario, su padre iba a estar y que no iba a ser tan incomodo.  
-Puedo llamar a Scott, si quieres.  
-No-dice levantando la vista hacia Derek.-No, tu estas bien-Derek parpadea un par de veces sin comprender.-Quiero decir que tu eres casi de la familia, como Scott y soy parte de la manada ¿no?-Derek asiente.-Entonces es tu deber consolarme o algo.  
-No se me dan bien estas cosas.  
-Solo tienes que estar ahí y ya está.  
Y ya está se convierten, en la mente de Stiles, en varias horas o varios días. Pero la sola presencia de Derek le calma de una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Puede que sea porque secretamente (o no tan secretamente) le guste y su corazón le engañe pensando que Derek es el único que le puede consolar o realmente es que Derek sabe como estarse quieto durante un rato, relajado y marcando la respiración de Stiles.  
-Ya podemos cenar.-anuncia Stiles levantándose del sillón.  
-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?  
-Sí, ya se me ha pasado, ¿no lo ves?-dice señalando su cara que seguro que aún está enrojecida por las lágrimas.-Es mejor así, levantarme y seguir hacia delante porque si me quedo un minuto más en ese sillón no voy a dejar de llorar hasta mañana por la mañana.  
Derek se levanta con la boca un poco abierta y la expresión relajada pero confusa y preocupada. Heh. Quién le iba a decir a Stiles que iba a acabar leyendo tan bien las expresiones del hombre lobo.  
-Está bien dejar de disimular de vez en cuando, Stiles.  
-No creo que seas…  
Pero no termina la frase porque algo en su cerebro se enciende. Derek, que solo expresa enfado y alegría (y está muy contadas veces) es el que más se reprime de todos, controla fríamente sus expresiones sin que nada ni nadie las traspase. No quiere imaginarse cómo tiene que ser cuando está solo y nadie le ve. Stiles se pregunta si en esos momentos, Derek se deja llevar por las emociones y acaba llorando porque recuerda que ya no tiene a su familia o se deja llevar por la nostalgia y mira algún álbum de fotos.  
-Podemos pedir una pizza-es lo que acaba diciendo.  
Derek sonríe y le pide por favor que no le ponga piña en su mitad.

xi

La casa no es tan grande como la mansión, es mucho más pequeña, con dos pisos y el gran porche que Derek quería. Es entera de madera, como las que aparecen en las películas de miedo, pero esta no tiene nada maldito dentro, ni hay un psicópata que quiera matar a todos porque es su forma de divertirse. La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones y dos de ellas las ocupan Scott y Allison, Jackson y Lydia. La otra está llena de estanterías con libros y una mesa con un ordenador con conexión a internet. La que queda es de Derek.  
A medio camino de su casa, Stiles gira el coche y vuelve por el camino de gravilla hasta que la luz del porche le saluda de nuevo. Le manda un mensaje a su padre para decirle que está con Scott y que seguramente acabe pasando la noche con él.  
Derek le espera en la puerta, brazos cruzados y expresión completamente cerrada.   
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones.  
Derek frunce el ceño pero deja pasar a Stiles dentro. Hay un olor a comida precocinada que le hace arrugar la nariz. Va a tener una conversación muy seria, un día de estos, sobre sus hábitos alimenticios.  
-Tienes cuatro habitaciones y Scott y Jackson tienen la suya pero yo no. A no ser que quieras que duerma con los libros o te hayas tomado muy en serio aquello que te dije que apenas dormía, porque a veces lo hago.  
-No me puedo creer que seas tan denso.  
Da dos zancadas y lo próximo que Stiles recuerda es que está besando a Derek Hale. O más bien que Derek le está besando y él se ha quedado quieto como una estatua porque su cerebro ha cesado de toda actividad. O puede que no del todo porque sus manos actúan por fin y su boca se entreabre, lo justo para que Derek cuele la lengua y el beso se convierta de “vaya mierda” a “joder ¿son campanas lo que oigo?”. Luego siente las manos de Derek en la cintura y la vista se le nubla un poco más de lo que debería.  
-Mi habitación es tuya-dice Derek contra sus labios.  
Stiles siente como su corazón se para una milésima de segundo. Nunca había tenido a Derek así, tan íntimo tan seguro y tan dispuesto a todo.  
-¿Tenías las expectativas altas?  
-No-Derek contesta mordisqueando el labio inferior de Stiles.-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.  
Stiles se enrojece un poco, porque, claro cómo no, con los súper poderes de los hombres lobos que tiene, puede oírle y seguramente olerle. Y no es que Stiles haya sido muy sutil en cuanto sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Jackson ya le había advertido de ello.   
-O sea tu, quiero decir…uh, no sé que quiero decir.  
-Entonces por una vez en tu vida cállate.  
Hay demasiada saliva y poca coordinación, culpa de Stiles porque es la primera vez que le besan de esa forma, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y quisieran más de él. No ha tenido a nadie así jamás, nadie le ha tocado como Derek le está tocando ahora mismo, colando las manos bajo la camiseta de Stiles, acariciando la piel caliente y húmeda por el calor sin dejar de besarle. Stiles no sabe qué hacer con las suyas, solo le agarran de la camiseta urgiéndole a algo más. Derek parece encantado de darle todo lo que Stiles quiere porque cuando se separa para coger aire, le sonríe antes de besarle y mordisquearle el cuello. Deja soltar un gemido y levanta las manos hasta que una de ellas se posa sobre la cabeza de Derek, dejándola ahí.  
Derek se separa del cuello y fija sus ojos en la boca de Stiles, que por propia inercia la moja.  
-Vamos arriba.  
Le coge de la mano, Stiles la aprieta para asegurarse que esto es real y que realmente se acaba de enrollar con Derek. Que puede que acaba acostándose con él. No. Que va a acostarse con él.  
Esto es mucho mejor que correr una maratón.   
Cuando esa tarde Derek les enseñó la casa recién terminada, con los pocos muebles que la decoran, pasó por alto su habitación. Solo dijo “aquí duermo yo” pero no la abrió ni dejó que nadie tocase la puerta. Esa habitación es sagrada para el resto, es la habitación del Alpha. Nadie puede entrar en ella salvo él.  
Y ahora Stiles.  
De momento solo hay una cama y un armario a medio abrir con ropa llenando los cajones y perchas vacías. Hay un par de cajas con ropa y otra que dice “cosas del cuarto de baño” en letras negras y grandes. Stiles quiere recorrer los dedos sobre esas letras, pero en vez de eso, aprieta más la mano hasta que Derek parece captar el mensaje y se acerca a él. Esta vez es Stiles quién le besa, poniéndose de puntillas porque no es justo que sea tan jodidamente alto y tan perfecto.  
Llegan a un tipo de acuerdo no verbal cuando Derek levanta la camiseta de Stiles y este hace lo mismo con la de él. Son totalmente polos opuestos. Derek es fuerte y duro, y Stiles casi escuálido y suave, lleno de lunares por todo el pecho y alguna que otra cicatriz al final de la espalda porque de pequeño era un no parar quieto. Los dedos de Derek las recorren como si quisieran aprendérselas de memoria y Stiles está más que dispuesto a que lo haga. Derek le hace girar sobre sus talones y luego lo empuja levemente hasta que Stiles cae encima de la cama.  
Terminan de quitarse la ropa, que acaba en el algún lugar del suelo, y si antes Stiles quería correr una maratón, ahora lo que quiere es esconderse porque de ninguna manera va a poder dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Derek le está mirando, completamente desnudo y sobre él, como si fuera una pieza de arte. Claramente Derek no se ha mirado en un espejo.  
Las manos le recorren el pecho hasta que se posan debajo del culo de Stiles, atrayéndole hacia él, haciendo que sus erecciones se rocen. No deja de besarle en ningún momento, y eso hace que sea tan ridículamente imperfecto pero maravilloso porque así puede cerrar los ojos y no tiene que mirar como su cuerpo reacciona a cada caricia de Derek.  
-He tratado de convencerme que eres demasiado joven, que no sabes lo que quieres y que me vas a hacer daño, pero nada de eso ha funcionado-susurra Derek contra su cuerpo.-Es imposible no dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería tenerte en esta cama, solo para mí.  
Stiles tiene un nudo en la garganta de todas las cosas que quiere decir en este momento.  
-Y no solo así-continua tras dejar un beso en el centro del pecho.-Vivir contigo, en tu casa, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me di cuenta que eres realmente lo que estaba esperando, quería ver cómo te despertabas todas las mañanas y te tomabas el café aunque no deberías de hacerlo, me encantaba verte hacer la cena antes de ponerte a estudiar aunque tuvieras un examen porque para es más importante que tu padre coma bien que otra cosa en el mundo. Mentía cuando decía que me sacaba de quicio escucharte silbar. Verte hacer cosas tan rutinarias fue el golpe de gracia que estaba esperando.  
Stiles se estremece bajo él, se hace más pequeñito pero cada palabra le hace sentir más vivo.  
-Eres lo que necesito, quiero protegerte, cuidarte y darte todo lo que anhelas en el mundo, Stiles. Así me haces sentir.  
-No eres el único.-comienza a decir.  
Pero Derek no le deja acabar, le besa las palabras y alinea las caderas hasta que las erecciones se tocan lo suficiente para que haya una fricción, una maldita tortura de fricción que no se detiene mientras mueven las caderas buscando más. Cuando se corren, Derek se deja caer a un lado de Stiles, manteniendo una de las piernas sobre él y un brazo alrededor de la cintura.  
-No eres el único-vuelve a decir Stiles. Derek le mira con el pelo sobre la frente, sudado y maravilloso, guapo y asquerosamente perfecto.-Yo también me siento así, por si no ha quedado claro.  
La mano en su cadera le aprieta más contra Derek, Stiles se gira y encajan los cuerpos como si las piezas, por fin, hubieran encontrado su sitio.

xii

Hay un libro de matemáticas abierto al lado de dónde Stiles está sentado en el porche, pero en vez de hacer los deberes, Stiles lee un libro que ha encontrado, sobre hombres lobos, en la estantería de Derek. Hace tanto calor que ha tenido que ponerse crema solar. Aún queda una semana de clase, y los profesores están llenando sus pizarras de trabajos para la vuelta de las vacaciones. Muchos de sus compañeros van a ir a un campamento de Lacrosse, Jackson y Scott querían ir pero Derek les miró durante dos minutos y luego tiraron las inscripciones a la papelera.  
-Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¿sabes?-le reprochó Stiles más tarde, cuando estaban tirados en la cama con la ventana abierta de par en par.-No son tus esclavos.  
-Lo sé, pero me lo agradecerán en el futuro.  
-¿Cuándo no tengan una beca de deportes para ir a la universidad?  
Derek ahoga la risa en el hombro de Stiles, haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble. Es como un terremoto, llega, sonríe y destroza todo sin dejar nada en pie.   
-Estoy seguro que te preocupa su futuro, así que deberías dejarles ir.  
-No.  
-Debe de haber una explicación lógica y racional para que no quieras que sean libres como pajaritos y puedan restregarse contra el suelo peleando por una pelota durante quince días.  
-¿Tú no quieres ir?  
-¿Y dejar que mi padre coma solamente hamburguesas? Claro y también quiero que el médico vuelva a mirarme como si tuviera la culpa de que mi padre no se cuida lo suficiente. Además, no es que vaya a mejorar en mi juego y me vayan a dar una beca de deportes para ir a la universidad, si voy iré por mi cerebro.  
-Querrás decir cuando vayas.  
-Bueno, lo que sea.  
Derek se incorpora para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Sus expresiones faciales ya no le asustan, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos cambian a un color rojo Alpha.  
-Aún no sé que voy a hacer, ¿vale? No es que no tenga tiempo, aún me queda un año.  
-Ir a la universidad es importante.  
-Tú la dejaste.  
-Es tu futuro-discute ignorando el comentario de Stiles que hace un mohín exagerado.-No lo tires por la borda.  
Lo último que Stiles recuerda de esa discusión es como Derek empezó a besarle el cuello, agregando otro chupetón a su colección.   
Días más tarde, vuelve a sacar el tema, aunque esta vez lo hace delante de su padre, en una de las cenas de domingo. Derek ha traído vino y ha preparado unas patatas al horno, Stiles no ha dejado de sonreír durante toda la velada.  
-Stiles no sabe si ir a la universidad-anuncia Derek, el muy traidor. –Le he dicho que es importante para su futuro   
Se levanta, recogiendo los platos, dejando a su padre y a Stiles solos en la mesa. No es una conversación que deberían tener tras la cena. A su padre le puede dar un ataque. Stiles va a matarle lentamente con sus manos.  
-No es que sepa si quiero ir o no.  
-Si es por el dinero-dice su padre.-Tengo suficiente ahorrado para pagarte los dos primeros años.  
Stiles abre un par de veces la boca.  
-No tenía ni idea.  
-Es algo que tu madre y yo pensamos cuando naciste.-Stiles se tensa en seguida y deja de escuchar a Derek en la cocina.- Una inversión a largo plazo.  
-Uh, gracias. Supongo. Aunque no es cuestión de dinero.  
-¿Entonces? Derek tiene razón, hijo. Ir a la universidad puede asegurarte un futuro mejor.  
-Aún queda más de un año para decidir qué hacer.  
-No estés tan seguro. En Enero te empezarán a acribillar a preguntas sobre lo que quieres hacer y dónde quieres ir-comenta Derek desde la cocina.-Cuando Laura y yo nos fuimos de aquí, la orientadora del nuevo instituto no dejó de preguntarme que quería estudiar hasta que no le enseñé la beca que tenía para la NYU.  
Stiles no dejará de asombrarse de las cosas que Derek va contando, aunque sean a cuenta gotas. Las va almacenando en su cabeza, en una carpeta que llama “cada día me sorprende más”. Cada historia que cuenta, aunque sea solo una anécdota, está llena de todos esos sentimientos que no quiere que el mundo vea de él, pero Stiles tiene la suerte de poder contemplarlo porque por alguna razón Derek le ha elegido a él, entre todas la población del mundo.

xiii

Están todos tirados en el suelo de la casa de Derek. Hace demasiado calor para poder aplastar sus espaldas contra el sofá. Hay una película en la televisión, pero nadie hace caso, Stiles está seguro que Scott y Jackson se han quedado dormidos, el uno encima del otro, y por algún motivo eso lo encuentra extrañamente adorable. Tiene en la punta de la lengua una pregunta sobre por qué Jackson no deja de tocar a Scott, pero Derek le calla con la mirada. El ventilador del techo no deja de dar vueltas removiendo el aire caliente de la habitación, pero es lo suficientemente efectivo para que Stiles no quiera moverse de dónde está en toda la tarde.  
Horas más tarde, Scott le está esperando en su coche, a pesar que Jackson ha insistido que puede acércale a casa sin ningún problema, pero su mejor amigo a veces no pilla las señales que Stiles le manda, y ahora tiene que despedirse de Derek. Y es un poco incomodo porque Scott le está mirando desde el coche, aunque Jackson intenta distraerle.  
-Puedo oler tu frustración.  
-No ayudas para nada, ¿sabes?-dice Stiles cruzando los brazos.-Puede que mate a mi mejor amigo y sea tu culpa.  
Derek le coge de la cintura y esconde la cara en el cuello, respirando su olor. Hace unos meses eso le parecería lo más raro del mundo, echaría a correr y se escondería en su casa. Ahora lo único que quiere es frotarse contra su novio.  
-No vas a matar a nadie.-responde Derek dejando un beso en el cuello antes de levantar la cara para mirar a Stiles.-Toma.-le coge de las manos y deja caer algo ligero y metálico entre ellas.  
-¿Una llave?  
-Sirve para abrir puertas.  
-Eres gracioso, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho? Me parto de risa con tus comentarios, jaja.-Derek sacude la cabeza.  
-Es de mi casa  
-Claro que es de tu casa, ¿de dónde quieres que sea? ¿Del trastero dónde sé que tienes escondido los cuerpos de tus antiguas mujeres?  
-A veces me preocupas.  
-Ajá-aprieta la llave en su mano.-Bueno, pues gracias, supongo.-Le da un beso en la boca y se gira.-No mates a muchos conejos.  
No es hasta que están a medio camino de casa de Scott cuando este le empieza a mirar y a inquietarse más de la cuenta.  
-Derek no nos ha dado una llave al resto-dice finalmente cuando Stiles ha parado el coche en un semáforo.  
-Uh.  
-¿Stiles?  
-Lo de la llave no me lo esperaba-responde dejando caer la cabeza en el volante.-Llevamos poco tiempo juntos.  
-Bueno, ya sabes que no soy el mejor para hablar de este tema, pero Derek confía en ti y estoy seguro que, uh, te quiere y esas cosas.  
-Esta conversación es demasiado incomoda.-dice Stiles al cabo de un rato levantando la cabeza. Da gracias al cielo que el semáforo se ha vuelto a poner en verde y pisa el acelerador.-Olvidemos que has sacado el tema.  
-No le he sacado yo, apestas a Derek y no has soltado la llave desde que te la ha dado.  
-Tú hueles a Jackson-comenta Stiles aunque ni siquiera pueda olerle, pero la cara de Scott es un poema.-Si, mejor dejemos de hablar de todo esto.

xiv

El coche deja de funcionar una mañana de julio. El sol está empezando a apretar con fuerza, Stiles salta del coche y da gracias a Dios que sigue en casa de Derek. El hombre lobo aparece en la puerta, aún sin camiseta y con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.  
-No me hace gracia-se queja cruzándose de brazos.-Hace un par de meses que lo llevé a que le cambiaran el aceite y me dejé un pastón que no tengo.  
-Puedo prepararte el desayuno.  
-Más vale que tengas huevos, bacón y cereales porque me muero de hambre.  
No solo tiene todo eso si no que Derek le prepara un café delicioso y le sirve dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Derek le mira con fascinación y Stiles no sabe dónde meterse, porque solo está comiendo, no está salvando el mundo como lo hace él.  
-Voy a ver qué le pasa al coche, tienes suerte que trabaje como mecánico.-dice poniéndose una camiseta de tirantes negra.  
Stiles se atraganta con el café.  
-¿No trabajas en una cafetería?  
-Se me da mejor arreglar coches-responde encogiéndose de hombros mientras camina hasta la puerta.-Limpia todo cuando termines.  
Dos horas más tarde, Stiles se sienta en una de las sillas del porche, observando cómo su novio toquetea el coche bajo el capó. Puede que sea que haga demasiado calor o que Stiles le ponga ver a su novio con una camiseta que se levanta cada vez que hunde su cuerpo en el coche de Stiles, pero lo único que piensa en estos momentos es en lo mucho que le gustaría ser su coche.  
-Es el motor-anuncia Derek girándose hacia donde está Stiles mientras se limpia las manos con un paño de la cocina.-Vas a tener… ¿Stiles?  
-Estás súper bueno-dice sin pensarlo. Derek se detiene a medio camino, sin dejar de frotar las manos contra el trozo de tela.-Me has roto completamente.  
-No digas tonterías.  
-¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente?  
-Joder.  
-Porque estoy seguro que no soy el único que piensa que estás súper bueno y que estás fuera de alcance de cualquier ser humano de este planeta.-se mira las manos y cuando levanta la vista, Derek está delante de él, respirando con fuerza.-No sé qué…  
-No termines esa frase, Stiles, o te juro por Dios que te…  
-Ves en mí-termina ignorándole completamente.  
Derek le coge de la cara y le besa con fuerza, obligándole a abrir la boca, Stiles deja escapar un gemido, pero le agarra de los hombros hasta que lo tiene prácticamente encima de él, contra la pared.  
-Eres perfecto tal y como eres, Stiles. No necesito estar con una modelo o con alguien que tenga el cuerpo esculpido porque se pasa horas en el gimnasio. No es así como funciona esto, ¿sabes?-murmura contra su cuello.-Tus lunares, podría recorrerlos todos con los ojos cerrados y hueles tan bien que se me hace imposible dejarte ir. Quiero tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo.  
-Pero…  
-Y eres guapo-Stiles se estremece y ahoga una carcajada en garganta.-No miento, lo eres. Hay chicas que te miran por la calle y les gustaría estar contigo, hay algún chico también, puedo olerles, a veces, cuando estás haciendo la compra. El cajero quería pedirte tu número de teléfono el otro día.  
-Cómo…  
-Pude oler como quería cogerte de las manos y besarte, pero no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a ti, no de esa forma, porque estás conmigo.  
Le vuelve a besar para callar todas las protestas de Stiles de una vez. Derek apoya una mano sobre la pared de la casa y la otra la mantiene en el cuello de Stiles, uno de sus dedos acariciando la mejilla sonrojada.  
-Pero sigues estando súper bueno-comenta Stiles cuando se separan, Derek se ríe contra sus labios.-Puede que tenga un fetiche con los mecánicos o que me hayas arruinado el resto de la población masculina para toda la vida.  
-Bien porque no quiero que te fijes en otro.  
-Eres un poco posesivo, ¿eh?  
Derek roza su erección contra la de Stiles y se olvida del resto de la conversación hasta una hora después, cuando están tirados en el sillón de Derek, completamente desnudos y recuperándose del mejor orgasmo de su vida, o de uno de los mejores. Stiles tiene que revisar la lista. Hay marcas en su cadera y varios chupetones cerca de su pecho. Derek no deja de tocarle recorriendo cada lunar con sus dedos. A Stiles se le pone la piel de gallina.  
-Así que puede que me gusta que seas posesivo, que uses la misma marca que mi champú, no creas que no lo sé, que vengas a cenar los domingos a casa, porque mi padre te echa de menos aunque no lo reconozca-se moja los labios y nota los ojos de Derek siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua.- Chico, yo diría que tienes un problema conmigo.  
Derek se ríe a carcajada limpia contra su hombro y el cuerpo de Stiles vibra con él. Le contagia en seguida la risa.

 

xv

Casi nunca hablan de la familia de Derek, solo cuando menciona a Laura Stiles sabe lo unido que estaba a su hermana. De los pedazos que va destapando sobre los Hale, descubre que Derek sabe arreglar coches porque su padre le enseñó un verano aburrido y largo, que Laura estudió tres años arte pero que se le daban muy bien las matemática. Que tiene primos en Europa, no sabe en qué lugar exactamente.  
El sheriff a veces le pregunta por su trabajo cuando están cenando, aunque Stiles está seguro que le vigila porque su preocupación no se va a evaporar ni aunque supiera que Derek es un hombre lobo. Derek siempre contesta con una sonrisa mientras le explica que ha arreglado una vieja camioneta o le recuerda que debería de llevar su coche a que le revise el aire de los neumáticos. Stiles lo encuentra fascinante, verle tan emocionado por algo que realmente le gusta. Ese Derek es tan nuevo y tan puro que quiere ponerle un cristal a su alrededor para que nadie pueda romperlo.  
Esa misma noche, cuando Derek se ha despedido de su padre y le ha dedicado una sonrisa privada a Stiles, decide que su padre debería saber que están saliendo.   
-Ya sé que vas a decirme-comenta cuando Stiles se acerca a la cocina.  
-¿Ah sí?  
-¿Debería de darte algún tipo de charla? Porque creo que quedó suficientemente claro que debes de usar siempre protección-dice en un tono más autoritario que de costumbre.-y no hacer nada que no quieras.  
-Oh dios mío, no deberíamos de tener esta conversación-Stiles agita los brazos exageradamente.-Solo te iba decir que Derek y yo estamos saliendo, no necesito que me des una charla, por favor, aún recuerdo la que diste delante de todo el instituto el primer año, creo que el resto de la clase también lo hace.  
-Creí que fue interesante.  
-Interesante no, vergonzante tal vez. Quise que la tierra se abriese y me tragase.   
-Hijo, no fue para tanto.  
-Tú no sufriste durante dos semanas las risas de mis compañeros de clase porque mi padre había ido al instituto a dar una clase de sexualidad y a repartir condones. Fue bastante incómodo.  
-Bueno, fue una conversación que me ahorré en casa.  
-Si, en vez de en casa, en privado, diste una para treinta personas-dice Stiles rodando los ojos.-Y ahora que ha quedado claro que uno de mis traumas de la adolescencia será siempre ver a mi padre ponerle un condón a un plátano, voy a arriba, a mandarle un mensaje a mi novio.  
-Así que oficialmente es tu novio.  
Stiles se muerde la lengua y arruga la cara.  
-Ya sé que vas a decir, es demasiado mayor, eres menor de edad, y todas esas cosas, pero ¿no te importa mi felicidad?  
-No iba a decir nada de eso-contesta su padre abriendo el grifo para aclarar los platos.-Derek necesita alguien como tú a su lado. Sí que es verdad que es algo mayor que tú, pero mientras que no te fuerce a nada-Stiles niega rápidamente con la cabeza-Bien, porque no me gustaría tener una conversación con él sobre cómo debe de tratar a mi hijo.  
-No serías capaz.  
-Estoy a punto de coger el teléfono y pedirle que vuelva.  
-Por favor, ahórrame esa vergüenza-dice hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.-No me fuerza a nada, me trata mejor que nadie en el mundo y puede que no me merezca tanto.  
-No digas estupideces, Stiles.   
Stiles levanta la cabeza y se mordisquea el labio mientras su padre friega los platos de esa noche. Derek, como siempre, se ha ofrecido a hacerlo, pero Stiles y su padre le han dicho que es un invitado y que de ninguna manera iban a dejar que fregase.  
-Solo dos cosas, la primera que nada de toqueteos ni miradas mientras estemos cenando los domingos y la otra es que como os pille besuqueándoos en tu habitación, le mato y a ti te meto en un monasterio.

 

xvi

Lydia despierta una tarde de sábado y tres semanas más tarde, con la luna llena y Stiles encerrado en casa de Derek, está correteando con el resto por el bosque. No es exactamente un licántropo más. Más bien es como Lobezno de X-Men y Stiles cree que es lo más jodidamente alucinante que le ha podido pasar a Lydia. Ser un licántropo no es que sea muy divertido, con eso de poder oler todo, no controlar la fuerza y que la ropa te de de si cada vez que te transformas. No es que se alegre que Lydia sea una mezcla mutante extraña entre licántropo y ser humano, pero podría haber sido peor. Jackson también lo piensa. Pero claro, Jackson se siente intimidado por Lydia aunque no lo quiera reconocer.  
Pero Lydia es guay. Ya no evita a Stiles por lo que es un plus, siempre come con ellos durante el almuerzo y Allison parece encantada de tenerla de vuelta porque siempre está pegada a su cintura como si tuviera miedo a que fuese a desaparecer de nuevo. Además las reuniones ahora son más divertidas.  
-Es porque soy el alma de esta manada-anuncia Lydia sentándose en el sillón-me apuesto lo que queráis que antes era todo tan aburrido que hasta Stiles no tenía ningún chiste para salir del paso.  
Derek no parece muy contento de tener a Lydia alrededor. Sobre todo cuando apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles o le coge del brazo para llamar su atención. Stiles se deja llevar por todas esas atenciones no porque haya estado enamorado de Lydia durante la mayor parte de su vida, si no porque Lydia necesita a un amigo y Stiles es bueno siendo amigo de licántropos, Scott y Jackson son el ejemplo claro.  
No entiende la hostilidad de Derek con Lydia, pero ella parece que se divierte con toda esta situación.  
-No seas un amargado, Derek-le dice Lydia una tarde cuando han terminado de correr por el bosque. Están sudados, cansados y lo único que quieren es volver a casa a dormir.-Solo me divierto, no es como si fuera a quitártelo de las manos.  
-Lydia.  
-Eh-interviene Stiles-Nadie va a quitarme de las manos de nadie-se gira hacia Derek.-Y ella tiene razón, deja de ser un amargado, es mi amiga y Allison también lo es, no entiendo por qué con ella no te comportas de esa manera.  
-Es diferente.  
-¿Crees que con decir eso lo explicas todo? No lo haces-se rasca la cabeza, pero Derek sigue sin abrir la boca.-Mira, me voy a casa, cuando me quieras contar qué te pasa ya sabes dónde estoy.  
Da gracias a los dobles turnos y a las noches que su padre se pega trabajando porque si le llega a ver entrar en casa, serio y algo confuso, habría ido detrás de Derek, escopeta en mano y todo.  
Llama para pedir comida china porque no se le apetece cocinar nada, además tiene que hacer una lista de compra para que su padre y él puedan ir mañana al supermercado. La comida va a tardar veinte minutos así que decide ponerse una película. El móvil no ha dejado de vibrar desde que se fue de casa de Derek hace casi una hora. En seguida se olvida de la película porque Derek aparece por la puerta de la cocina, sigilosamente y si no fuera porque Stiles está mirando hacia esa parte de la casa, se habría llevado el susto de su vida.  
-Si vienes porque he pedido comida china ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea de que no he pedido para dos.  
-Siempre pides de más, de todas formas-dice Derek acercándose levemente.- ¿Estás enfadado?  
-Pareces un niño pequeño, se supone que soy yo el inmaduro, no tu.  
-Lydia no deja de tocarte y eso me irrita.  
-Es mi amiga-responde rodando los ojos.-Scott y Jackson también me tocan y no veo que te enfades con ellos por eso.  
-Pero tú no estabas enamorado de ellos.  
-Ah, así que es eso-cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.-Eres idiota. Soy yo el que no tiene la suficiente confianza consigo mismo, no tú, que pareces sacado de la GQ o de la Vogue, no es que las lea, pero sé que existen, y desprendes autoconfianza por dónde pasas. Lydia es mi amiga, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿En chino?   
-Te dije que era posesivo.  
-Pero una cosa es ser eso y otra es pensar que me voy a tirar a sus brazos porque ahora me hace caso.-Stiles se acerca.-Recuerdo perfectamente decirte que sentía lo mismo por ti, por dios, no puedo creer que esté nervioso por lo que voy a decirte.-Coge aire.-Te quiero. Ya está. Ahí lo tienes, ¿contento? Seguro que lo sabías porque me vuelvo más idiota a tu lado, y es encantador que tengas ese efecto en mí, de verdad. Así que ahora que te he declarado mi profundo amor por ti y sabes que no te voy a dejar por Lydia, podemos, no sé, ¿ver la película mientras esperamos la cena? ¿Es mucho pedir?  
Derek sonríe de medio lado, se acerca a Stiles hasta que le coge del brazo y tira hacia él. Hunde su nariz en el pelo corto y aspira un par de veces.  
-Pensaba que no habías pedido para dos.

xvii

Stiles lee sobre lobos y dinámicas de manadas lo suficiente para saber que su estatus en la manada no es el mismo que el de Jackson, Scott o Lydia. No va a quedarse embarazado porque hasta dónde él sabe es imposible y cree que si Derek quiere tener hijos, no sé, adoptará. No es que piense en que Derek vaya a estar toda su vida con él porque de solo pensarlo tiembla y su mente le lleva por lugares nada agradables. Si bien cree que podrían ser felices, sabe que tiene diecisiete años y que Derek no va a quedarse con él toda la vida.  
-Eres un idiota si piensas eso-le dice Lydia cuando le cuenta su problema.- ¿Crees que Derek va buscando un tipo de relación basándose en su estatus social? Puede que el hecho de que sea Alpha le haya empujado un poco más hacia ti, pero puedo asegurarte, por la forma en la que te mira, que está más colado por ti de lo que tú te piensas.-Le roba una patata frita.-Deberías de hablar con él de estas cosas, no quiero que me vuelva a mirar como si le hubiera robado su peluche favorito o algo. Sois idiotas los dos y, por cierto, tienes mal ese problema de matemáticas.  
-Pero podría haber escogido a otra persona para estar con él, no al chico incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada durante más de quince minutos.  
-Nadie elige en el amor-dice Lydia revolviéndose el pelo.-El corazón es así, tú podrías haber elegido seguir enamorado de mi pero en vez de eso te has enamorado de Derek-Stiles abre la boca para protestar.-Oh te perdono, sois los dos adorables y me encanta chinchar a Derek cada vez que te toco, debería de hacerle una foto y enseñártela así te darías cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere.

xviii

Stiles no necesita que le digan que Derek le quiere, lo sabe cada vez que le saluda con una sonrisa cómplice o le invita al cine a ver esa película de zombies contra hombres lobos que han anunciado varias veces en la televisión. O cuando le recoge después de clase y le acompaña a hacer la compra porque su padre la hizo la semana pasada pero se le olvidó comprar verduras y fruta. Stiles también le obliga a comprar y a comer más sano.  
-Sé que comes conejos de vez en cuando, pero algo verde es bueno para tu organismo, ¿sabes? Así tu corazón no va a explotar en mil pedazos un día de estos.  
Cargan el coche de bolsas de comida y camino de vuelta a casa de Stiles hay una canción odiosa en la radio pero que Stiles tararea porque es un adolescente y se sabe toda las canciones incoherentes y estúpidas del mundo.  
-¿Cómo es que tienes este coche?-dice tras un rato. Oh, la radio ha decidido poner una de los Beatles.  
-Era de mi hermana-contesta Derek sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.- ¿Por qué?  
-Es un coche caro-Stiles tiene un nudo en la garganta.-Mi padre pensó que tenías dinero, por eso se le hacía raro verte salir de Salvación con bolsas de ropa de segunda mano y comida precocinada.  
Derek aparca el coche en la calle de Stiles, apaga el motor y se gira hacia él, apoyando un brazo en el volante.  
-Mi hermana siempre quiso tener este coche, lo compró antes de volver a Beacon Hills- Stiles puede escuchar todo lo que hay detrás de esa frase.-En cuanto al dinero…-se encoge de hombros.-Es cierto que tengo una herencia pero me sabe mal tocarlo.  
-Pero es tu dinero.  
-Y he usado parte de ese dinero a construir la nueva casa, pero el resto está ahí. Además me gusta mantenerme ocupado trabajando.  
Stiles le da un pequeño beso en la boca.  
-¿Te quedas a cenar? Voy a hacer lasaña de verduras.

xix

-¿Así qué esto es para siempre?-pregunta una noche Stiles, días después de la luna llena cuando todo parece más tranquilo.-Quiero decir, nosotros.  
-¿Has estado leyendo otra vez?-contesta Derek apoyándose en un codo para poder mirarle mejor.  
-Necesitaba respuestas.-responde encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Siempre podrías haberme preguntado, puede que no sepa muchas cosas, pero te puedo ayudar.-Suspira.-Entonces ya lo sabes.  
-Sí- Stiles sonríe lánguidamente.-Siempre pensé que iba a ser el omega humano.  
-Por supuesto que lo pensaste.-Derek sacude la cabeza.-En vez de salir corriendo como cualquier otra persona habría hecho en tu lugar al descubrir su lugar en la manada, tú te has quedado.  
-Puedo salir corriendo ahora.  
-Demasiado tarde.  
Stiles gira el cuerpo hasta que puede hundir la cara en el cuerpo de su novio. Restriega un par de veces la cara sobre la sábana y cierra los ojos.  
-Eres raro.-dice Derek.  
-Por eso me quieres.  
-Será eso-puede notar como rueda los ojos.  
Se quedan en silencio un rato, escuchando sus respiraciones y nada más. Stiles adora estar en casa de Derek porque no hay nada alrededor, ni carretera, ni patrullas de policía ni amigos que aparecen por la ventana cuando está besando a su novio.  
-¿Es por eso por lo que estamos juntos?-pregunta casi atropelladamente. Llevaba varios días queriendo averiguar si su relación se debe al estatus de Stiles en la manada.-O, no sé, ¿soy como la mamá de todos y por eso estás conmigo?  
Derek se tensa y cuando Stiles abre los ojos, la mirada de Derek se ha vuelto roja Alpha. Traga saliva.  
-¿De verdad, Stiles?  
-Es una pregunta y tú me acabas de decir que puedes darme las respuestas que quiero.  
-Pero no este tipo de preguntas, pensé que después de todo sabrías que eres mi compañero.-dice casi enfurecido y frustrado.   
Derek se levanta de la cama, con la sabana enroscada en su cadera y se queda sentado, con los pies en el frío suelo. Stiles le imita pero se queda apoyando la espalda contra la pared.  
-Tu compañero-repite casi sin poder creérselo.  
-Sí, mi compañero.  
-Pero es porque soy…  
-No-dice tajantemente. Gira el cuerpo y vuelve a subirse en la cama hasta que está casi encima de Stiles.-No es por eso, idiota. Eras más importante que el resto antes de que me convirtiese en Alpha, joder, le hablaba a mi tío de ti cuando pensaba que estaba comatoso, ¿por qué crees que sabía quién eras en todo momento? Le hice pensar que Jackson era mejor que tu para que te dejara en paz y no quisiera morderte.  
-Pero me lo ofreció.  
-Lo sé-dice casi gruñendo.-Cuando un Alpha muere adquirimos todos sus recuerdos. No sabes lo mucho que me cabrea.  
-Le dije que no, o sea, está claro ¿no? ¿Debí decirle que no?  
Derek le agarra de las manos y en menos de dos segundos lo tiene contra el colchón.   
-Vale, vale. Mensaje pillado.  
-Si le hubieras dicho que si, te habría perdido. Habrías sido otro lobo, más difícil de controlar, tal vez, pero ya no serías el mismo Stiles, no olerías tan bien y no te querría tanto como te quiero ahora. No es solo porque soy el Alpha, Stiles, no todos los días me encuentro con un chaval que arriesga su vida para salvarme, ¿sabes?  
-Pero eso es ser buena persona-debate.  
-Siempre has estado en mis pensamientos-le dice ignorándole.- Eres mi compañero desde mucho antes que fuese Alpha, Stiles, solo que no lo supe hasta entonces.  
Stiles le mira mientras Derek le suelta. Podría decir muchas cosas, tiene argumentos en contra de todo lo que ha dicho Derek, pero no encuentra las palabras. Acaba por apoyar los codos en el colchón, cogiendo impulso y besándole. Es lo que parece que tiene más sentido ahora mismo. Derek le agarra de la cintura y le empuja suavemente hacia abajo. Se besan hasta que no se sienten los labios y todo se vuelve descoordinado.  
-Pensé-empieza a decir cuando Derek se separa para coger aire, pero entonces comienza a besarle en la mejilla y a bajar hasta el cuello y Stiles pierde un poco la noción del tiempo.  
-¿Pensabas?-murmura Derek contra su garganta enseñando un poco los dientes.  
-Pensaba que los compañeros estaban marcados o algo así.-Stiles se sorprende de que pueda haber acabado la frase.  
-No necesariamente-dice sin dejar de besarle.- ¿Quieres que te marque?-Derek empujando las caderas hasta que consigue que Stiles gima.- ¿Es lo que quieres? Marcarte par que todos sepan que eres mi compañero. Olerías a mí, completamente, sentirías casi todo lo que siento, estaríamos conectados.  
-Sí.  
-¿Quieres?-dice levantando la cara hasta que está mirando a los ojos a Stiles.- Porque si lo hago, y respondo a tu pregunta inicial, esto sería para siempre, no habría vuelta atrás. Es una decisión muy seria y habría que tomarla en otro tipo de situación.  
-No, no.-Stiles sacude la cabeza.-No lo entiendes, quiero que esto sea para toda la vida.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no te vas a cansar de estar a mi lado dentro de unos años?-dice sin dejar de mantener el ritmo.-Eres joven.  
-¿Y tú?-pregunta Stiles. Coloca las palmas de las manos en el pecho de Derek y empuja hasta que están los dos sentados en la cama, Stiles encima.-No intentes venderme la moto de que es porque eres un lobo porque te juro por Dios que me levanto y me voy.  
Derek le agarra con fuerza de la cintura, asegurándose de que Stiles no vaya a salir corriendo.  
-Simplemente lo sé.  
-Entonces deberías de confiar en mí cuando digo que lo sé.  
Derek vuelve a besarle con fuerza, moviendo las caderas, buscando fricción. A Stiles le falta aire en los pulmones pero es una sensación deliciosa y jamás va a cansarse de ella, por mucho que Derek lo piense.   
-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?  
-¿Follar? Si, por favor.-responde Stiles. Derek gruñe contra su boca y entonces le tira contra la cama.  
-Marcarte.  
Derek se separa un momento para coger algo del suelo, Stiles escucha un click y luego algo húmedo contra su culo.  
-Eso también-dice apenas sin aire, deseando que la sensación de los dedos dentro de él no termine nunca.-Oh.  
-Va a doler-dice Derek abriéndole un poco más con otro dedo.-Va a doler durante unos minutos y luego…  
-¿Y luego?-Stiles no sabe cómo puede hablar en estos momentos.  
Derek saca los dedos y embiste haciendo que Stiles grite. Deja caer su cuerpo hasta que puede volver a besar a Stiles mientras se mueve lentamente. Stiles cree que esta forma de tortura debería de acabar ahora mismo, así que levanta una pierna y la enrosca contra la cadera de Derek, empujándole hasta que parece que por fin lo pilla y se mueve más rápido.  
-Stiles-susurra contra su boca, casi sin aliento.-luego serás mío.  
Debería de haber alguna señal en su cabeza que le diga que es una mala idea que su novio, el hombre lobo, Alpha y todos esos títulos que tiene Derek sobre sus hombros, quiera marcarle mientras estén follando. O que es una mala idea en general. Pero Stiles quiere y necesita tanto que no hay nada que pueda detenerle y darle razones que le hagan pensar que es una idea terrible.  
Y sabe que no lo es.   
-Stiles-vuelve a decir Derek, perdiendo el ritmo por un momento hasta que Stiles levanta un poco las caderas.-Si lo hago tiene que ser ahora. Antes de que…  
-Hazlo-le urge.  
Derek le besa una vez más antes de agachar la cabeza, hasta llegar hacia dónde está su corazón. Stiles respira agitadamente y por un momento tiene miedo de que vaya a matarle.  
-Tranquilo, Stiles, no voy a hacerte daño-le dice contra su pecho.  
Lo siguiente que siente son unos colmillos mordiendo y casi arrancando la piel. Puede notar la sangre por unos segundos y Stiles grita más fuerte mientras que Derek no deja de follarle. Hay algo de salvaje en todo ese ritual, en como la piel le quema y siente que va a morir, en como Derek, entonces, saca los colmillos de su piel, se corre y comienza a lamer la herida mientras Stiles casi alza su cuerpo del colchón. No debería de ponerle tanto ver como su novio no deja de chupar los restos de sangre que hay por su pecho, mientras no deja de embestir contra él y es eso lo que le lleva a cerrar los ojos y a correrse en su estómago, mezclando la sangre con su semen y el sudor.  
Derek comienza a besar la herida hasta que Stiles siente que no hay más sangre y cuando mira hacia abajo, en un momento de debilidad, solo ve dos heridas cicatrizándose a gran velocidad.  
-No te he transformado.-dice Derek relamiéndose los labios.-Esta es la manera en la que marcamos a nuestros compañeros.  
Stiles deja caer la cabeza en la almohada. Le duele un poco el pecho y el corazón le va a mil por hora. Coloca una mano, inconscientemente, en la herida, tapándola y Derek pone la suya encima.  
-Siento si he sido un poco agresivo contigo.  
-Pensaba que me ibas a matar-dice con una media sonrisa.- Estáis locos, marcando así.  
-Tiene su significado-comenta Derek echándose a un lado de la cama sin retirar la mano del pecho.-Marcar ahí, digo.  
-Claro que tiene un significado, todo en vuestra naturaleza tiene un significado.  
-Es dónde está el corazón-murmura.-Es lo que más nos une con la persona a la que queremos.  
Stiles gira la cabeza, observando la cara relajada y la sonrisa de Derek.  
-Eres un romántico. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

xx

Jackson le mira arrugando la nariz, Scott parece incomodo y Allison confusa. Derek coloca un brazo sobre su hombro, dejando caer la mano sobre la parte del pecho dónde le marcó y le roba un trozo de pizza, la protesta de Stiles cae en saco roto porque es silenciado por la repentina llegada de Lydia.  
-Siento el retraso, espero que hayáis elegido ver Un Paseo Para Recordar o El Diario de Noa, porque si vamos a ver otra de hombres lobos, me…Oh.-dice abriendo mucho los ojos mirando hacia Stiles y luego a Derek.-Dios mío, le has marcado.  
Stiles se sonroja y se hace un poco pequeño en el sillón mientras Derek aprieta su mano contra su pecho.  
-Así que es eso-comenta Jackson desde el otro lado del salón-Por eso apestas a Derek.  
-Antes decíais que también olía a Derek-interviene Allison.  
-Pero ahora es peor-Scott arruga la nariz.- ¿Qué es eso de marcarle?  
-Su compañero, idiota-responde Lydia sacudiendo la cabeza.-Es algo que se hace cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja de por vida, y esas cosas.  
Scott parece asustado por un momento, pero Stiles se encoge de hombros.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué yo no puedo marcar a Allison?-pregunta su mejor amigo rodeando con un brazo a su novia que parece querer saber por qué también.   
Jackson se revuelve intranquilo a su lado y Lydia murmura “idiotas” entre dientes.  
-Porque eres demasiado joven-dice Derek haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de Stiles.-Y como digas algo más, te juro que te saco de mi casa a patadas, McCall. Y ahora todos a callar, la película va a empezar y no, Lydia no es ninguna de esas que has dicho.   
-¿Qué vamos a ver, entonces?-pregunta la pelirroja algo molesta.  
-La Guerra de las Galaxias.  
Y Stiles sonríe.

 

  
**FIN**   



End file.
